


His Lucky Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, communication can be too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author/Artist LJ Name: alisanne  
> Prompter: capitu  
> Prompt Number: 9  
> Title: His Lucky Day  
> Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus.  
> Summary: Sometimes, communication can be too good.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning(s): None  
> Epilogue compliant? Yes. Ginny and Astoria are alive and elsewhere. :)  
> Word Count: 9500  
> Author's Notes: Thanks to the mods for their patience and to my beta readers for their assistance.

 

 _This is not my lucky day._  Harry looked up from the parchment, striving to keep his face expressionless. “What exactly is it that I’m supposed to be investigating?” he asked, tone even. “And why does it have to involve Malfoy Manor?”  
  
Hermione smiled. “That, I can’t say, Harry. As for what you’re investigating...we’ve been picking up some odd readings from Wiltshire and we need a reliable observer to go to the Manor and check things out.”  
  
Harry sighed. “What sort of readings?”  
  
Expression apologetic, Hermione shook her head. “I can’t say that either.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, his calm facade cracking. “Right, so let me see if I understand this. Basically, the Unspeakables suspect something Dark is going on at Malfoy Manor and--”  
  
“I didn’t say it was Dark,” Hermione interrupted. Harry’s eyes narrowed and she had the grace to blush. “I  _didn’t_!”  
  
“Right.” Harry sat back in his chair. “You suspect something  _suspicious_  is going on and you need me to go and investigate but I get to go in blind without a clue about what I could be walking into. Brilliant.”  
  
Hermione pursed her lips. “I suppose that’s fair. All right, here’s what I  _can_  tell you. There have been some...temporal fluctuations emanating from the Manor.”  
  
Harry’s mouth dropped open. “You think Draco’s dabbling in  _time_?”  
  
“I also didn’t say it was Draco.”  
  
Harry looked over the top of his glasses at her.  
  
Hermione smiled. “There  _are_  other people who live there,” she pointed out. She held his gaze. “Although, if it is his doing--”  
  
“You’ll need someone above reproach going in since he is a Ministry lawyer and will know all the rules about search and seizure.” Harry sighed. “You don’t believe in giving easy assignments, do you?”  
  
She smirked. “When has anything in your life ever been easy, Harry?”  
  
Refusing to concede her point, Harry scowled. “Do I have a cover story or am I supposed to make something up?”  
  
“Aren’t you recruiting for more Aurors?”  
  
Harry blinked at the apparent change in topic.  _At least I hope it was._  “Yes, but if you think I’m going to try to conscript Draco Malfoy to join magical law enforcement--”  
  
“Not Draco.” Hermione’s eyebrow went up. “Contrary to your apparent opinion, there  _are_  other Malfoys.”  
  
“Oh yes,” Harry deadpanned. “I’m sure Narcissa would make a fabulous Auror. Or maybe Lucius could be persuaded to join us. And since he’s quite familiar with Azkaban’s security, it should be a breeze--”  
  
She huffed. “Draco has a son, remember?”  
  
Harry exhaled. “I’m aware. He’s friends with Al.” He grimaced. “Close friends.”  
  
“Well Scorpius Malfoy is also very bright.” Hermione smiled. “Believe it or not,  _we’ve_  even been considering making him an offer.”  
  
Harry blinked. “So you want me to go in there and offer Scorpius Malfoy an Unspeakable position? Am I even authorised to do that?”  
  
“Of course not.” Hermione leaned forward. “I want you to go to Malfoy Manor and make an assessment. You were the one who asked for a plausible reason to be there, I’m simply furnishing one. Use it or not.” She paused. “But he is clever. The Aurors could do worse.”  
  
“If I do recruit him you are  _not_  allowed to steal him from us as soon as soon as he’s trained,” Harry said. “You’ve been making a habit of that.”  
  
Hermione smiled. “ _That_  I cannot guarantee. Let me know how it goes.”  
  
Recognising the dismissal, Harry rose to leave. “Right. I’ll be in touch. This may take some time, just so you’re aware.”  
  
“There’s not an immediate concern. Just...don’t take too long.” Hermione picked up a parchment. “Oh, and Harry?”  
  
Harry paused half way to the door. “Yes?”  
  
“Draco is smart and suspicious. Make sure all your i’s are dotted and t’s are crossed. Proceed by the book.”  
  
“Yes, Mum.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “And be careful.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Always.”  


 

  
***

  
  
  
When Scorpius got back to the Slytherin dormitory, Al was waiting. He looked up from his reading as soon as Scorpius walked in, closing his book. “There you are. I was wondering what kept you.”  
  
“I was in the library,” Scorpius said, flopping onto his bed. “Finishing up my Arithmancy extra credit project. I lost track of time.” Turning his head he smiled at Al. “You weren’t worried were you?”  
  
Al raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be thick. Although really, since you’re getting Os in everything, I don’t see why you need to get extra credit.”  
  
Scorpius winked. “Because I can of course.”  
  
Al rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He hesitated. “So you weren’t avoiding me?”  
  
Frowning, Scorpius sat up. “Why would I avoid you?”  
  
“Because we’ve two weeks before school ends and you haven’t said whether or not you’ll live with me.” Al looked away, staring down at his desk. “Is it such a horrifying prospect?” he whispered.  
  
“What?” Scorpius stood, walking towards Al. “You don’t really think that, do you?”  
  
Al shrugged. “What else am I supposed to think? You won’t commit, and as far as I know you plan to head straight back to Malfoy Manor when school’s done, so this could just be you trying to let me down gently--”  
  
“I do have to go home after school,” Scorpius interrupted, pushing his way in between Al and his desk. Sliding onto Al’s lap, he smiled as he straddled him. “But it’s only for a couple of weeks, and the reason I’ve been hesitating is because I was hoping you’d come home with me for a few days. Meet the family.”  
  
Al’s hands settled on Scorpius’ hips. “Truly?”  
  
“Yes.” Leaning in, Scorpius pressed his mouth to Al’s. “Mother knows about us already, but I need to tell Father so he can help me break the news to Grandfather and Grandma Cissy.”  
  
“Will they be upset?” Al murmured.  
  
Scorpius smirked. “About as upset as your parents and grandparents.”  
  
Al groaned. “Don’t remind me.” Slowly, he smiled. “Although something tells me that Uncle George will be on my side. And Mum tends to listen to him.” He sighed. “Not that’s she’s been around much. Ever since the divorce, she’s been...” He shrugged. “Well, you know.”  
  
Scorpius, well aware of Al’s sometimes difficult relationship with his mother, nodded. “What about your father?” he asked. “What will he say?”  
  
“He’ll be fine.” Al’s fingers worked their way under Scorpius’ shirt. “And why do you even care?”  
  
“Are you mad?” Scorpius asked, drawing back to stare into Al’s eyes. “How can I  _not_  care? He’s  _Head Auror_. He could have me locked up forever.”  
  
Al laughed. “He wouldn’t.”  
  
“Even if he discovers I’m shagging his son?”  
  
“He’ll be fine.” Al nuzzled his neck. “He loves me. He’ll support me in whatever will make me happy.”  
  
“And do I make you happy?” purred Scorpius, rocking against Al.  
  
“You make me crazy,” Al corrected, yelping as Scorpius bit him. “Oi!” He moaned as Scorpius began licking the spot in mute apology. “ _And_  you make me happy, yes.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.” Catching the edge of Al’s ear in his teeth, he whispered, “Since you make me deliriously happy.”  
  
“Then that’s all that’s important,” Al said, hands moving with intent over Scorpius’ back. “Our families will understand.”  
  
Scorpius nodded, unbuttoning Al’s shirt. “Yes they will.”  _And if I have to, I’ll make them understand._  
  
Apparently sensing his mood, Al drew back, looking into his face. “What are you plotting?”  
  
Scorpius put on his most innocent expression. “What makes you think I’m plotting anything?”  
  
“Because I know you,” Al laughed. “Whatever it is, promise me you’ll consult me first, all right? Leave my family out of this.”  
  
Scorpius hummed. “Do you really want to talk about our family now?”  
  
Al shook his head. “You’re changing the subject.”  
  
“I am,” Scorpius agreed with a smirk as his thumbs fondled Al’s nipples. “Do you object?”  
  
“No.” Pressing forward Al kissed him. “But don’t think I’ll forget. I’m Slytherin, too, you know.”  
  
Scorpius grinned and set about distracting Al in earnest. “Oh, I know.”  
  
And then there was no verbal communication for a long time.  


 

  
***

  
  
  
“You want to do what?” Harry peered over the top of his glasses at Al, who was looking obscurely guilty.  
  
That impression was strengthened with the way Al fidgeted in the chair across from Harry’s desk. “I told you that Scorpius and I were planning on getting a flat together after school, right?”  
  
Harry sighed. “I recall something to that effect, yes. That doesn’t explain why you’re moving into Malfoy Manor first, though.”  
  
Al blushed. “I’m not  _moving in_  I’m just visiting. And I’m doing it because Scorpius invited me and he’s my--” He paused. “He’s my best friend, Dad.”  
  
Harry smiled. “I know you two are close. I just--” He cleared his throat. “You may not be aware of this since I’ve not gone out of my way to bring attention to it, but his family and ours have a bit of...history.”  
  
To Harry’s shock, Al laughed. “I know that, Dad! We did have to study war history, after all.  _Hogwarts, A History_  talks all about it.”  
  
“Does it?” Harry pursed his lips.  _I really do need to sit down and read that one day._  “Good. Well then, you know that a Potter may not be exactly welcome in Malfoy Manor.”  
  
Al’s blush deepened. “Scorpius will take care of me. So may I go?”  
  
The permission was just a polite fiction and Harry knew it. “You’re of age,” he pointed out. “I can hardly stop you.”  
  
Al nodded. “I know. But I want--”  
  
Harry’s eyes narrowed as things clicked into place. “You don’t just want me to say yes,” he said, tone soft. “You want me to...approve.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. “Al, just what is Scorpius Malfoy to you?”  
  
Al exhaled and he tilted his chin up. “He’s everything to me,” he whispered. “My best friend, the love of my life....everything.”  
  
“Oh, Al.” Standing up, Harry came around his desk and opened his arms. Al responded immediately, jumping up and launching himself at Harry. “Was I such an ogre that you were afraid to tell me?” Harry murmured into Al’s hair.  
  
Al shook his head. “No,” he said, voice muffled. “Honestly, I’m more afraid of what Mum’s going to say.”  
  
Harry sighed. “She will be fine. All either of us ever wanted for you, for all our children, was happiness.” He chuckled. “And if you really feel that Scorpius Malfoy is it, then--”  
  
“I do, Dad.” Drawing back, Al stared into Harry’s eyes. “I know you and his dad had some...issues in the past--”  
  
 _Issues._  Harry almost laughed. “You could say that yes,” he said, fighting to maintain his composure.  
  
“Well but that’s all ancient history now,” Al continued, stepping back. “I bet you could even be friends if you tried.”  
  
“Friends.” Harry kept his tone even. “That may not be possible, Al.” He held up a hand as Al opened his mouth to interrupt. “I’m not saying I won’t try, but Draco Malfoy can be, well, difficult.”  
  
“What if you came with me?” Al asked, eyes calculating.  
  
Harry frowned. “Came with you where?”  
  
“To Malfoy Manor. For the weekend.” Al continued before Harry could respond. “It’d be brilliant! Mr Malfoy would see that you approve of us and it’d give you a chance to get to know him and Mrs Malfoy better. They’re divorced but she still lives there, along with Scorpius’ grandparents, and Scorpius says she knows about us and approves, but it’d really help to have you there when we tell him and Lucius and Narcissa--”  
  
“All right.”  
  
Al’s mouth dropped open. “Does that mean you’ll come?”  
  
Harry nodded. “Yes.”  _And the timing couldn’t better. I don’t even have to pretend to be on a recruitment drive._  Tamping down a twinge of guilt at using Al to do an investigation, Harry smiled. “But before we leave, you’ll need to Floo your mother. And something tells me she’ll want to be here for this news.”  
  
Al groaned. “Yeah.” He brightened. “Although I bet Lily will help break the news to her.”  
  
Harry’s eyebrow went up. “Your sister knows?”  
  
Al snorted. “Dad, it’s  _Lily_. Of course she knows. She’s Slytherin, too, after all.” His voice turned thoughtful. “Honestly, she probably knew before Scorpius and I did.”  
  
From outside the study door came an amused voice. “He’s right, I did! It was ridiculous how they were posing around each other all the time. And don’t worry about me, Dad. I can stay with Rose and Hugo for the weekend.”  
  
Closing his eyes, Harry shook his head.  _Merlin save me from precocious children._  
  
“Although you’re on your own with Mum,” she added.  
  
Al’s face fell.  
  
“It’ll be fine,” Harry said. “She just wants to see you happy.”  
  
Al sighed. “Yeah.” He pursed his lips. “Maybe I’ll tell her about Lily and Alastair Nott first.”  
  
“Oi!” Lily poked her head around the doorframe. “You were supposed to keep that a secret!”  
  
Harry pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off his headache. It was going to be an interesting Floo call with Ginny.  


 

  
***

  
  
  
Scorpius sipped his tea, trying to gauge his father’s mood.  _I don’t have much time. Al and Mr Potter are going to be here within the hour._  
  
Under no illusions about how his father would react upon hearing about a relationship between him and Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius had thought about it and had finally decided on a foolproof method.  _I’ll appeal to his competitive spirit._  “Al’s father is being very supportive.”  
  
Draco’s head popped up, the way it always did when Harry Potter’s name was mentioned. Scorpius had his theories about the reason for that. Draco’s eyes narrowed. “About what, specifically?”  
  
“About his plans for after school.” Scorpius patted his mouth with his napkin. “I’ve told you that he’s training to be a Healer?”  
  
“You have.”  
  
“And you know we plan to live together, yes?”  
  
Draco frowned. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to discuss that with you.”  
  
Scorpius froze. “Yes, Father?”  
  
“I’m not sure this obsession with Albus Severus Potter is healthy.” Draco sipped some tea, setting down his cup. “All these plans you have: living with him, going on holiday with him--” He sighed. “Now that school is over, you may find that circumstances may....change.”  
  
Scorpius’ heart sank. “What do you mean? Nothing’s going to change, we lo-- we’re best friends.”  
  
Draco hummed, appearing not to notice the slip. “That may have been the case while you were in school, but now that you’re entering wizarding society as adults, there may be pressures.”  
  
Scorpius’ eyes narrowed. “What sort of pressures?” Was this a prelude to some sort of weird Malfoy family thing?  
  
Draco held up a hand. “You know I shan’t try to pressure you into anything. My parents tried to fit me into the mould and look where that got us.”  
  
“You did your duty, Dad. You had me.”  
  
Draco’s eyes softened. “Having you in my life has been a genuine pleasure, Scorpius, never a duty.”  
  
Scorpius blushed. “Thanks, Father. But then what do you mean about pressure?”  
  
Draco cleared his throat. “I imagine that Albus’ Weasley relatives will take a dim view of he continues his association with you.”  
  
Scorpius smiled. “His cousins seem all right with it. And his sister--” Scorpius chose his words carefully. “Well, she doesn’t mind either.”  _Especially since she’s the one who set us up in the first place._  
  
“Perhaps I’m wrong, then.” Placing his napkin on the table, Draco rose. “I hope for your sake that I am.”  
  
“Wait!” Scorpius said. “Er, you know Al’s coming to stay the weekend?”  
  
Draco, halfway to the door, nodded. “Yes, you mentioned it. He should be here soon I imagine.”  
  
“Well, he’s not coming alone.”  
  
Draco frowned, then his face cleared. “Oh, is one of his siblings accompanying him?”  
  
“Not exactly--”  
  
As Scorpius spoke the sound of the Floo activating could be heard from the entrance hall. A moment later an elf scampered in, two people close behind him. “Mr Albus Severus Potter and Mr Harry James Potter is here, masters,” he announced.  
  
Slowly, Draco turned to glare at Scorpius, who coughed.  _It’s going to be quite the weekend._  


 

  
***

  
  
  
“I hope we were expected?”  
  
Draco took a deep breath. “Well, you were expected by at least one Malfoy,” he murmured.  
  
Immediately, Albus turned to Scorpius. “You said you dad was fine with my dad tagging along,” he hissed.  
  
“He is!” Scorpius said. He turned to Draco. “Right, Father?”  
  
Potter looked perturbed. “My apologies, Malfoy. Al assured me that Scorpius had cleared this with you.”  
  
Remembering Scorpius’ assertion that Potter was very supportive of his children, Draco shook his head.  _Too clever by half. He knows I can’t resist a competition._  “No apologies are necessary, Potter. Scorpius knows I support him in every way. Please make yourselves at home for the weekend.”  
  
Beside him, Scorpius relaxed.  
  
“That’s very generous.” Potter held Draco’s gaze. “Thank you.”  
  
Draco inclined his head. “Of course.” His eyes flicked to Scorpius. “I assume you boys have plans for the day?”  
  
Scorpius nodded. “A tour of the house and then I thought we could go flying. That way I can give him an aerial view of the grounds. I’d like him to see everything.” He paused. “Well, maybe not the dungeons.”  
  
Draco’s eyes widened. “Wise decision.” Spotting the confusion on Potter’s face, he explained. “Our elves are a bit...protective of that space. And since  _I_  certainly don’t want to go down there ever--” He shuddered.  
  
“I tried to explore down there once when I was a kid, but elves Apparated me out pretty quickly.” Scorpius sighed. “We never go down there now.”  
  
“And I certainly don’t want that included in my tour,” said Albus Severus firmly.  
  
Potter remained silent. Draco refused to look at him. “If you are going flying, Mr Potter may enjoy that as well,” he suggested after a moment of uncomfortable silence. “He does a mean Wronski Feint.”  
  
To his surprise, Potter laughed ruefully and the awkward moment passed. “I’m a bit too old to be doing those anymore, I’m afraid.”  
  
Scorpius smiled. “You could always show him your library, Father. That way you can...talk, work through your difficulties.”  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “What difficulties would those be?”  
  
Al coughed and Scorpius immediately looked contrite. “Sorry. I just--” His eyes darted between Draco and Potter. “May we be excused?” At Draco’s nod, he rose, patting Albus’ shoulder. A moment later they were gone.  
  
Draco sighed. “Intellectually I know we were once that young, but it seems impossible.”  
  
Potter nodded. “I know what you mean, although, to be honest, I doubt we were ever allowed to be that young.”  
  
Draco eyes Potter carefully. It was clearly a peace offering and, exhaling, he stood. “Perhaps you’re right. So, would you like to see my library? It’s not as large as the family library, but I’m rather proud of it.”  
  
Potter smiled wryly. “Love to. Lead on.”  
  
As Draco started for the library, he sighed.  _This is going to be an interesting weekend indeed._  


 

  
***

  
   
  
“Would you like a drink?” Draco asked as they entered what on first glance looked like a study. The wooded shelves were lined with books and a desk sat by a large window overlooking a rose garden. It seemed deceptively cosy since the longer Harry looked, the bigger it seemed, with books extending off into the distance. “I know I could use one. Brandy all right?”  
  
Surprised, Harry eyed Draco. “Sounds good to me,” he finally said.  
  
Draco smiled as he approached a small cabinet. Pressing a spot made a door open soundlessly and revealed a full array of various liquors. “My grandfather had one of these built into his office,” he said, reaching for a couple of cut crystal snifters and a bottle of amber-coloured fluid. “He was an odd man in many ways, but this, I think, was brilliant, so I copied the idea here.”  
  
“Brilliant,” Harry agreed. “I should look into having one put in my home office.”  
  
Draco walked towards Harry, half-filled snifters in hand. After handing one to him, he sat in a chair. “Sit anywhere,” he said, gesturing. “Make yourself at home.” He sighed. “I imagine it’s been quite a day for you, too.”  
  
“I take it I wasn’t expected?” Harry said, settling in a leather chair.  
  
Draco coughed. “ _Scorpius_  expected you.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Isn’t it funny how children consistently  _forget_  to share relevant and often important details?”  
  
“Indeed.” Draco eyed Harry over the rim of his snifter. “Brandy all right? If you’d prefer something else--”  
  
Harry shook his head. “No, this is perfect, thanks.”  
  
Both men sipped in relatively companionable silence until Draco said, “So, why are you really here, Potter?”  
  
Harry frowned, blinking slowly as his mind raced. “What do you mean?”  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “You don’t expect me to believe that the head of the Aurors just happened to come to visit Malfoy Manor this weekend.”  
  
“Why not?” Harry held Draco’s gaze. “Is there something going on here this weekend that I shouldn’t see?”  
  
Draco’s lips twitched. “We’re both too clever by half, aren’t we? Fine, it seems to me that you could have dropped Albus Severus off, done a quick surveillance of the house, perhaps even left some magical tracer spells in place, and gone home. So the fact that you’re staying makes me believe you’re suspicious of something.”  
  
 _Damn, but he’s quick._  Harry inclined his head. “I can’t be blamed for curiosity, though, can I? After all, the last time I was here it was under less than auspicious conditions. Maybe I didn’t want to just send my son off for the weekend without checking the place out.”  
  
“Perhaps not,” Draco acknowledged. “But ‘checking it out’ hardly requires an entire weekend.” He drained his snifter. “If there is an official reason you’re here, Potter, I’d advise you to come clean. Because anything that happens here may not be...admissible in court otherwise.”  
  
Harry frowned. “It will be if it’s illegal.”  
  
Draco’s eyes narrowed. “I sense Granger’s hand in this. Did she send you? She’s been sniffing about my office at the Ministry the last few weeks.”  
  
“Her name is Weasley, and she works for the Department of Mysteries, as you well know.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “And what do you mean by sniffing about? Have you been monitoring us magically?”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” Draco pursed his lips. “It’s illegal to magically track the work of the Department of Mysteries, as it is to spy on the head of the Auror Corps.” He smirked. “But that hasn’t stopped the rumours that have been circulating.”  
  
“Rumours?”  
  
“That there’s a special investigation afoot. That there’s a secret collaboration between the DMLE and the Department of Mysteries. And since you’re been spending a lot of time in her office, it was logical to conclude that something mysterious is going on.” Draco waved his hand and the brandy bottle floated towards him. “I notice you’re not denying it. And I find I need another drink. You?”  
  
Harry leaned forward. “You never answered my question. Have you been spying on us?”  
  
“Fine, since you require a one-word answer. No.” Draco splashed some brandy into his snifter. “My deductions are simply a matter of close observation. I’m a lawyer, I know when Aurors are in or out. And you had some papers I was waiting for you to sign off on that have been delayed. When I inquired as to what was the problem, I was told you were in high-level meetings. Since the Minister is out of the country--”  
  
Harry shook his head.  _He would be one hell of an interrogator._  “I’m just here for Al.”  
  
“Hm.” Draco drained his drink with one swallow. “And you may even believe that. Fine. Another? I feel as if I’m drinking alone here.”  
  
Harry exhaled, hoping the topic had been put to rest. “All right.”  
  
Draco smiled. “You know, Potter, this weekend may not be so painful after all.”  


 

  
***

  
  
  
Scorpius was nervous, so nervous that instead of taking Al out to fly, he’d dragged him back to his own suite of rooms. Something about the look in Harry Potter’s eyes as they’d left him and his father alone was making him worry. “Your dad wouldn’t hex my dad would he?” he asked Al.  
  
Al, who was sprawled on Scorpius’ gigantic bed, rose up on his elbows and frowned. “Not unless your dad hexes first. Why?”  
  
Scorpius winced. He couldn’t honestly put that past his father if provoked. “Damn.”  
  
“Relax, will you? They were fine when we left.” Al smiled in what, under normal circumstances, would probably have been a reassuring way. “They’re over the past.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Scorpius started to pace. “Think about it. Your dad prosecutes people, my dad defends them, often times getting them acquitted of the charges you dad brings against them. I’m sure they’ve had disagreements in the courtroom.”  
  
“Well sure,” Al said. “But that shouldn’t make them want to hex each other.”  
  
Scorpius nodded, but continued to pace, not in the least mollified. “Maybe I should go and check on them,” he finally said.  
  
Al blinked. “And say what, exactly? ‘Just wanted to be sure you’re not in here duelling each other’?” He smiled. “Just relax. They’re fine.  _We’re_  fine.” He raised an eyebrow. “Or we  _will_  be fine once you get your arse over here and give me the massage you promised in lieu of flying.”  
  
Scorpius chuckled. “Hedonist.”  
  
Al hummed. “It’s your fault. You got me accustomed to your magical hands.”  
  
Smiling, Scorpius crawled onto the bed. “It was all a part of my evil seduction plan. Now turn over.”  
  
The moment Scorpius’ hands began massaging his shoulders and back, Al closed his eyes and sighed. “You know, it’s a pity our dads can’t get over their issues this way. It’s brilliant.”  
  
Scorpius paused, blinking rapidly as an idea occurred to him. “Wait, is your dad gay?”  
  
Al’s eyes popped open and he tried to crane his head around. “I’ve no idea and, honestly, that is something I never need to know. And  _now_  what are you planning? I can hear you thinking from here.”  
  
“I’m not planning anything.”  _It’s already planned._  Scorpius smiled and resumed his massage. He’d known for as long as he could remember that his father was gay. Hell, it had been his mother who he’d first heard say it. Teasingly, yes, but Draco had never denied it. “I was just thinking that it’d be great if our dads had that in common. It could make things easier.”  _But it’s not necessary._  
  
“Mmhm,” hummed Al, who had once again relaxed and had clearly stopped tracking the conversation. “What things?”  
  
“You know, just...things.” Reaching for his wand, Scorpius flicked it, murmuring something.  _There, that should get them in the right frame of mind. And now I can concentrate on Al._  
  
“What did you say?” Al, glassy eyed, was struggling to sit up. Scorpius pushed him back down, straddling him. “Oh...”  
  
“I said,” whispered Scorpius before tossing his wand aside, “...are you tense anywhere else?”  
  
Al’s mouth curved up into a smile. “A little lower--”  
  
“There?” purred Scorpius, caressing a spot that had very little to do with therapeutic massage and a lot more to do with seduction. “Is that better?”  
  
Al gasped in response. “Oh yes!”  
  
 _All in all,_  Scorpius reflected as they lay curled together afterward.  _We went flying anyway, just without brooms._  


 

  
***

  
  
  
“I think you’re drunk,” said Draco, words slurred.  
  
Harry, who had just misjudged the location of the side table, watched his brandy snifter fall onto the carpeted floor, spilling brandy everywhere. “Bloody hell!”  
  
“It’s fine.” Draco waved his wand, but also misjudged, ending up bleaching the hem of Harry’s robes. “Salazar!”  
  
“It’s okay,” said Harry, chuckling. Somehow everything was suddenly very funny. “I’ll fix it lat’r.”  
  
“When you’re not wrecked?” Draco said sweetly.  
  
Harry glared at him. At both of him. Them. How were there three Dracos? “An’ when you’re not.”  
  
Draco smiled. Having three Dracos smiling at him was a bit overwhelming. “I’m not drunk,” he said, standing up slowly. “That’d be imposs...imposs...not possible. Malfoys can hol’ their drunk. Our drink. Drinks.” Having attained the vertical, Draco took one step, and promptly fell on his arse.  
  
The look of utter surprise on his face sent Harry into hysterics.  
  
“’S not that funny,” Draco sulked. “And ow!”  
  
“Are you all right?” Harry stood and immediately went down as well, ending up sprawled atop Draco. Happily, they’d both managed to avoid hitting their heads on any furniture. Raising his head, Harry stared directly into Draco’s eyes. Draco’s clear, warm grey eyes. “They’re like crystal,” he whispered.  
  
“What?” Draco seemed to be holding his breath.  
  
“Your eyes.” Something seemed to propel Harry forward and then, amazingly, Harry lips were on Draco’s, they were kissing, and Harry couldn’t think about anything but the way Draco’s mouth felt moving on his, the way his tongue tasted as it slipped inside Harry’s mouth, and the way they just seemed to  _fit_.  
  
Draco sighed and Harry swallowed it, sighing and moaning back into Draco’s mouth as they clung together, and as the kiss deepened, growing sloppy and hot.  
  
At first he thought it was his imagination. He started to hear soft murmuring.  _Don’t stop, just don’t stop, so good--_  
  
Harry, tongue deep in Draco’s mouth, wasn’t about to stop.  _Never stopping. God, he’s addictive--_  
  
Draco’s fingers were busy undoing Harry’s shirt.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Father would die if he saw us but, fuck, I want him._  
  
Gasping, Harry pulled away.  _That wasn’t me_! Panting, he stared into Draco’s flushed face. “What’s happening?”  
  
Draco, who also seemed to he having a hard time catching his breath, stared up at him. “Surely I don’t have to explain sex, Potter.”  
  
“No, you prat! But...I can hear you. Your thoughts.” Harry licked his lips and tried an experiment.  _Can you hear me_?  
  
Draco’s eyes widened. “How in Salazar’s name did you do that?” All Harry could sense from him was confusion and embarrassment.  
  
“I’m not! It just happened.”  
  
Harry reached for Draco, but he was too fast, scooting backwards until he was leaning up against a chair leg. “What do you mean it just happened? That doesn’t just  _happen_! You somehow did this! There are spells and they take planning--” He paused, narrowing his eyes.  _Can you hear me_?  
  
Deliberately, Harry nodded. “Yes I can hear you.”  
  
 _Well of course you’d say that. That was a predictable question._  Draco’s eyes, previously clear, were stormy. “So answer this one.”  _Why are you really here_?  
  
Harry tried hard, but the truth somehow slipped out of his mind.  _I’m investigating something. I can’t say what--_  
  
“I  _knew_  it!” Scrambling to his feet, Draco clutched the two open ends of his shirt together. “This was all a plot!”  
  
“No it wasn’t!” Frustrated, Harry began shouting. “Just listen, you idiot! I’m here for Al, but I’m also here to make sure nothing’s going on that shouldn’t be. The Department of Mysteries--”  
  
“Shut up and get out of my house!” Clearly enraged, Draco pointed to the door.  
  
“Fine, since you won’t listen to reason, I’ll be back with a team to do a sweep. Will that make you happy, you prat?” Stalking to the door, Harry reached for it, only to find he couldn’t touch the knob.  _What the--_?  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Leave!”  _So much for my fantasies--_  
  
Slowly, Harry spun around. “What fantasies?”  
  
Draco, shirt buttoned, glared at him. “Are you still here? Get out!”  _Don’t think about them. Don’t--_  
  
“The more you try not to think about them, the more you will,” Harry murmured, moving closer. “And I can’t leave, the door’s locked.”  
  
“Try  _Alohomora_ ,” snapped Draco. “And my thoughts aren’t your business.”  
  
 _They are now. And I did try. THE DOOR IS FUCKING LOCKED_!  
  
Draco winced at Harry’s mental shout. “Oh, for fuck’s sake--” Swishing his wand, he frowned when they door remained obstinately closed.  
  
“Told you.” Harry crossed his arms. “ _Now_  will you believe me?”  
  
“No.” Face twisted in concentration, Draco tried every unlocking spell Harry had ever heard of, and even some he hadn’t, before finally giving up. “Dammit!”  
  
Gently, Harry tried a soft mental touch.  _I didn’t plan this, Draco, but it’s clear someone did. Now, can we please talk about it_?  
  
Draco sighed, collapsing into a chair. “I hardly have a choice, it seems.” Looking anywhere but at Harry, he twirled his wand in his fingers.  
  
Harry sat down, too, trying to calm his racing mind. “Right, so who could have done this?” he asked.  
  
“How should I know?” Draco was pouting, and all Harry got from him were bursts of complicated emotions. “Are you going to use this to build a case against me?”  
  
Closing his eyes, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.  _How did we go from almost shagging to fighting in seconds_?  
  
A snort made him look up. Draco was eyeing him. “It’s what we do.”  
  
Despite himself, Harry smiled ruefully. “I suppose it is.”  
  
“So what is it that I’ve supposedly done?” asked Draco, crossing his arms.  
  
“No one thinks you’ve done anything,” Harry said, doing his best not to think about what Hermione had told him. Hiding things was a lot more difficult when speaking mind to mind. “There have been some...odd readings emanating from here, that’s all.”  
  
“Odd readings?” Draco leaned forward. “What sort of odd readings?”  
  
“Hermione didn’t say.”  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “You expect me to believe that Granger sent you in here blindly?”  
  
 _That’s exactly what I said to her._  Harry bit his lip as the thought slipped out. “Look, can we keep all communication out loud so as not to...confuse maters?”  
  
 _What’s the matter, Potter_? Draco’s eyes glittered.  _Scared_?  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Prat. So who else lives here in Malfoy Manor with you? Could your parents--?”  
  
“You information is clearly not up to date.” Draco stood, walking over to the window. “My parents are in Europe and have been for weeks.”  _And thank Salazar they’re not here right now. Mother would have a kneazle and father--_  
  
Harry pursed his lips. He could only imagine Lucius’ reaction. “So that means it had to have been--”  
  
“What it  _means_  is that I am going to kill Scorpius when I get out of here.” Draco started pacing in front of the window.  
  
“What about your house-elves?” Harry asked. “Can’t they get us out?”  
  
Draco shot Harry a withering look. “You think I haven’t already tried that?”  
  
 _Merlin, he’s prickly._  “Well I didn’t hear you try, and since I can hear your thoughts now--”  
  
Huffing, Draco closed his eyes.  _Fine, I’ll do it again just so that you can hear. And of course I’m fucking prickly. Bippy!_  When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and glared at Harry. “Happy?”  
  
“Hardly.” Pulling his wand, Harry conjured his Patronus. It shot from the end of his wand and cantered around the room, but when it tried to get through the wall or the window, it couldn’t. It tried a few more times before finally shooting a reproachful look at Harry and fading away. “Damn.”  
  
 _What the hell was he thinking_? Draco was slumped in his chair.  
  
“Scorpius?” Harry asked.  
  
“Who else?” Draco sat up. “Unless you think  _your_  son did this?”  
  
Harry coughed. “Unlikely.”  _I don’t think Al knows I’m gay._  
  
Draco’s mouth dropped open. “You’re gay?”  
  
Harry looked over the top of his glasses at him. “You mean that didn’t occur to you when I had my tongue down your throat?”  
  
Draco huffed, rolling his eyes. “That could have just been you being curious.” His mouth curved upwards. “Although your technique did suggest a bit of...expertise.”  
  
Harry could feel his face heating. “Was that an actual compliment?”  
  
Draco shrugged, his own face going pink. “Don’t get used to it.”  
  
Harry licked his lips and decided to return to the topic at hand. “So why would Scorpius do this? Do you think he thought we needed a bit of help getting along?”  
  
“Perhaps,” Draco said. “And I...I guess we do at that.” He groaned. “Also, knowing him, he’s made it a self-limiting spell. Escape from this room will be impossible until we do get along.”  
  
“Get along?” Harry frowned. “What does that mean for the purposes of this spell?”  
  
“That’s just the thing. Getting along in this context will mean whatever definition  _he_  set.” Draco was shaking his head. “And we have no idea what those parameters are. Not to mention the impossibility of us actually getting along.”  
  
 _We were getting along fine before._  Harry winced as the thought slipped from him.  
  
Draco’s head snapped up at he stared at him for a long moment. “I thought--you mean you really wanted to--? It wasn’t just because you’re investigating something?”  
  
Harry, who had been half hard since their fight, crossed his arms, insulted. “I don’t routinely get hard during an investigation.”  
  
Draco smirked. “Well I don’t know what turns you on, do I?”  
  
Holding his gaze, Harry said,” I believe I showed you what turns me on earlier.”  
  
Draco shook his head. “We were drunk.” The excuse sounded weak.  
  
“You think that’s the only reason that we almost shagged?” Harry, who always tried to be honest with himself, smiled. “Sorry, but that’s not it. At least that’s not the only reason. I admit, it may have lowered my inhibitions a bit.”  _But it’s not as if I hadn’t thought about it before._  
  
“You’ve thought about shagging me?” Draco whispered.  
  
Harry sighed.  _This mind reading business is going to complicate things._  “Yes.”  
  
To Harry’s surprise, Draco laughed. “Complicate things? Salazar, Potter, you do like understatement, don’t you?” He sobered. “And I should mention, there’s the possibility it’s irreversible.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. “What?”  
  
Draco sighed. “There are several spells that do this, and it depends on which he used.”  
  
“Surely he wouldn’t have used an irreversible one?”  
  
“I can’t believe he did this in the first place.”  
  
“You’re changing the topic.” Harry moved closer. “If we have to ‘get along’ then maybe we should resume where we left off earlier.”  
  
“Deceive the spell into thinking we’re getting along, you mean?” Draco said.  
  
Grasping Draco’s arm, Harry drew him close. “Let’s just see what happens, all right?” He refused to think about the fact that, for him, there would be no deceit involved.  
  
Draco nodded. “Worth a shot.” His smile had a mischievous edge to it. “And since it was your fault that I fell and hurt my arse earlier, perhaps you could kiss it better.”  


 

  
***

  
  
  
When Scorpius woke up it was early evening and Al was draped over him. The house was quiet and he lay there, relaxing for a long moment.  _I could get used to this._  
  
Al stirred in his arms. “...at time is it?” he mumbled into Scorpius’ hair.  
  
Glancing over at the clock on his mantel, he said, “It’s seven.”  
  
“Ugh,” Al groaned. “Dad will be worried. We should go and find them.”  
  
Scorpius nodded. The spell he’d cast should have taken effect and once they demonstrated a willingness to listen to each other it would slowly fade.  _I bet they’re chatting now. It’s probably the first time they’ve had a decent conversation._  
  
When they’d cleaned up and got downstairs, however, it was to find the house dark and the sitting and dining rooms empty. “Maybe they’re still in Father’s library,” said Scorpius, leading the way.  
  
The door was locked, however. “Huh. Guess not.” said Al, turning away. “Where to next?”  
  
Scorpius frowned, touching the door handle. It was cold. He tried it again and it seemed to fade from under his hand. “Oh fuck.”  
  
“What?” Al narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”  
  
Scorpius glared at him. “Me? I was with you. What makes you think that I--?’’  
  
Al waved a hand, interrupting him. “Because I’ve met you. Now we’re wasting time, what did you do?”  
  
“I just wanted our dads to get along.”  
  
Al nodded. “And?”  
  
“So I cast a mind-reading spell on them.”  
  
“You...what?” Al gaped at him. “You mean they’re in there, reading each other’s minds? Scorpius!”  
  
“What? I thought it would help them see each other’s point of view for a change.” He huffed. “Didn’t you notice how tense your father was when we left?”  
  
“ _That’s_  why you were asking if I thought my dad would hex yours?” Al rolled his eyes. “Well he probably wouldn’t have before he was fucking bespelled!”  
  
“Why would that change anything?”  
  
Scorpius could practically see the steam coming out of Al’s ears.  
  
“What if he thinks your dad did it to him? And how do you control your thoughts? Even the best tempered person thinks uncharitable things at times.” Al’s eyes narrowed. “In fact, you don’t want to know what I’m thinking about you right now!”  
  
“Fine!” Scorpius hated admitting that he was wrong, but perhaps he  _had_  taken things too far this time. “Moving on. What do we do now?”  
  
“ _We_?” Al tapped his foot.  
  
“Your dad’s in there, too,” Scorpius pointed out.  
  
Al huffed. “Fine. Can you reverse the spell?”  
  
“Don’t you think I would have if I could?”  
  
Scorpius was concentrating on the door when Al lightly touched his arm. “He’s fine,” Al said softly. “They’re both fine. They are grownups now and they won’t kill each other, no matter how much they may want to.”  
  
Grateful for the support, Scorpius exhaled, leaning against Al for a moment. “Thanks,” he whispered.  
  
“You’re welcome. Now let’s get them out of there.” Al’s voice hardened. “And  _then_  you and I are going to discuss some things.”  
  
Scorpius groaned. Something told him that the upcoming discussion wasn’t going to be pleasant.  


 

  
***

  
  
  
Draco found having sex with someone while being able to read their mind both arousing and distracting. On one hand, Potter didn’t have to tell him when something he was doing was working, the rush of pleasure he sensed from him was confirmation enough, but on the other, having someone else’s emotions tangled up with his was...disorienting.  
  
 _Still,_  Draco thought as Harry’s - he simply couldn’t think of him as Potter at a time like this - fingers slipped inside him.  _There are worse problems._  
  
 _Glad you’re enjoying it._  Harry’s thoughts had a bracing flavour to them. Like the crispness of fall apples. Draco thought he could get used to it if they didn’t manage to reverse the spell.  
  
Not bothering to deny that what Harry was doing felt good,  _brilliant_  even, Draco arched up, moaning as their cocks slid together.  
  
Harry’s mouth was pressed to Draco’s sensitive neck where he was sucking kisses and mouthing obscenities as he writhed.  _Please...please...please--_  Draco chanted in his head as Harry conjured more lube and positioned Draco’s legs over his shoulders.  
  
Draco growled as Harry slowly thrust in. He took his time, savouring the way Draco stretched around him, at least that was the sense Draco picked up from him. Since Draco loved a slow penetration, too, however, he wasn’t about to object. “Harry,” he whispered inadvertently. “Come on.”  
  
Harry made a soft noise in the back of his throat before starting to move faster. His eyes were open, and they seemed to blaze with light as he stared down at Draco. “So fucking gorgeous.”  
  
 _So are you._  The thought slipped from Draco’s mind before he could hold it in but Harry didn’t seem to notice as he bent his head and started thrusting faster.  
  
As he sped up, his cock slid over Draco’s prostate and Draco lost it. Reaching up, he dragged Harry’s face down to his and kissed him hard, his tongue plundering Harry’s mouth even as Harry fucked him hard. Harry’s hands were supporting Draco’s arse as he moved, and the sense that Harry was everywhere, in him, surrounding him, Draco bucked up and came.  
  
It was as if something had been cut loose in Harry. As soon as Draco’s trembling stopped, Harry became ferocious, slamming repeatedly into Draco, who, incredibly, felt his cock begin to fill once more.  
  
When Harry finally came it was with a shout, and for a moment his body seemed suspended above Draco’s before he shoved deep and collapsed, shuddering through his orgasm.  
  
Draco’s arms reflexively wrapped around him and, closing his eyes, he revelled in the silence. His eyes popped open.  _Wait. Silence_? “Harry?” he breathed.  
  
“Hmmm?” Harry raised his head to look into Draco’s eyes. He was sweaty, his hair was even more of a mess than normal, but he was smiling. “Give a bloke a second, will you?”  
  
Draco bit his earlobe lightly. “Can you hear my thoughts?”  
  
Harry frowned. “I don’t think so.” He stared into Draco’s eyes as if concentrating. “Can you hear mine?”  
  
After a moment, Draco smiled. “No.”  
  
Leaning down, Harry kissed him. “Good.”  
  
Draco’s mouth curved into a smirk against Harry’s. “Why good? Are you hiding something?”  
  
“Prat.” Raising his head, Harry said, “I guess we should clean up. Our boys will be looking for us soon.”  
  
Draco nodded. “Good idea--”  
  
The click of the door opening interrupted him and they both exchanged horrified looks. “Father?” came Scorpius’ worried voice.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. “Give us a moment, Scorpius.”  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Do as Mr Malfoy asked, Al.”  
  
There was a pause and then rapidly retreating steps could be heard. Draco opened his eyes when he heard the click of the door. “Fuck me.”  
  
Harry chuckled. “I just did that. If you’d like another go, though, it can be negotiated.” He sat up, reaching a hand to help Draco up. “Once we have a chat with Scorpius.”  
  
Draco shook his head. “I’m not sure whether to kiss him or kill him.”  
  
Harry laughed as he dressed. “Oh, I think we can let him slide this time. Next time we may not be so lenient.”  
  
 _Next time_? Draco smiled, liking the sound of that.  _Perhaps Scorpius deserves a reward instead._  


 

  
***

  
  
  
Scorpius was as cowed as Draco had ever seen him. “...thought it would help you see a new side of each other.”  
  
“I certainly saw a new side of them that I never wanted to see,” muttered Albus Severus before looking away.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. “How about we all agree that today’s events should never  _ever_  be repeated again and leave it at that?”  
  
Draco shot a look at him. “Never?” he purred.  
  
Harry coloured. “No more mind-reading spells,” he clarified. “And no more entering rooms without knocking.”  
  
“Better,” murmured Draco.  
  
“And there’s something else.” Harry straightened up and somehow in that moment  _became_  Head Auror. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you. There have been some...anomalous reading coming from this vicinity and, in addition to accompanying Al on this trip because I’m his father, I’m also here to investigate.” He fixed his eyes on Scorpius. “Is there anything you wish to tell me?”  
  
Everyone else also stared at Scorpius, who blinked, looking annoyed. “Why are you all looking at  _me_?”  
  
“Maybe because we’ve met you?” Albus Severus said. Reaching out, he clasped Scorpius’ arm. “Although if this has been happening longer than a few days it can’t be Scorpius, Dad.”  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”  
  
“Because he’s been away with me at school. He only just got back a week ago.”  
  
Draco crossed his arms and spoke before Harry could start in on him next. “It’s not me, and you know my parents aren’t here. Are you sure these anomalous temporal readings aren’t coming from somewhere else?”  
  
“Anomalous temporal readings?” Scorpius leaned forward in his chair. “Er, have you checked the dungeons?” Once again, everyone turned to stare at him. He rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t know anything, but like we said earlier, we never go down there, Father, and it’s the only place neither one of us are likely to wander through.”  
  
Draco shuddered. The dungeons held very bad memories. “One way to find out. Bippy!”  
  
When the elf appeared it was wringing its hands. “Master! You is all right! Bippy tried to come to you but could not because the magic was too strong. Bippy was off ironing his ears--”  
  
“It’s fine, Bippy,” Draco interrupted. “It’s not about that.”  
  
Bippy relaxed. “Yes, Master.”  
  
“What’s happening in the dungeons?”  
  
Immediately, Bippy’s lips began to tremble. “You cannot go, Master! Dangerous!”  
  
“What’s dangerous about it?” asked Harry.  
  
“Answer his question. Answer any question he asks you about this,” snapped Draco.  
  
Bippy trembled. “I cannot say, Master.”  
  
Draco frowned. “What do you mean you can’t say? Tell me now!”  
  
“I cannot say, but I can show.” Bippy held out his hand. “With permission?”  
  
Before Draco could move, Harry was clasping his left hand and Scorpius was holding his right. He smiled. “Looks like you’re taking all of us.”  


 

  
***

  
  
  
Harry shivered as they landed in the dungeons. Pulling his wand, he spun, scanning. They looked as dank and depressing as he remembered. He’d had nightmares for months following his stay there.  _I hope they don’t return--_  
  
“This place used to give me nightmares,” murmured Draco.  
  
Harry shot him a sharp look.  
  
Draco shook his head. “No, I can’t read your mind, you just have an open face at times.”  
  
“Er, how long has this been here?” asked Scorpius, gesturing at a shimmering wall of power that blocked the hallway where they’d landed.  
  
“That wasn’t there a second ago when we landed,” said Harry, pushing in front of them. “What did you do?”  
  
“Why is everyone so suspicious of me?” lamented Scorpius. “I swear, I just touched the wall and this sprang up.”  
  
“Hm.” Harry tilted his head. “It’s probably meant to deter anyone from going any further.”  
  
“Wait, isn’t that the exit?” Al said, pointing.  
  
“Oh, you’re right.” Harry turned to look in the opposite direction. “This isn’t keeping us out, it’s--”  
  
“Keeping something in.” Draco exchanged a worried look with Harry.  
  
“This way, Masters!” Bippy was wringing his hands again.  
  
“I’ll go first,” said Harry. “We’ll go single file.”  
  
“I’ll take up the rear,” said Scorpius.  
  
Harry nodded.  _Hermione was right. He’d be a good Auror._  
  
They turned several corners until the came to a door. It was glowing.  
  
“Let me guess,” muttered Draco dryly. “We go inside?”  
  
Reluctant to touch the door with his bare hands, Harry spelled it open with a soft  _Alohomora_ , gaping when he saw what was inside. “Snape?”  
  
Severus Snape’s body was suspended in midair, glowing. Beside him was another body, but its features were indistinct. It was clearly a male, however.  
  
“Severus?” Draco cried, rushing forward. But before he could get within touching distance, he stopped. “I can’t get any closer, something’s preventing me.”  
  
“And this would be the temporal disturbance,” muttered Harry, already performing diagnostic spells on it. “It’s giving off incredible readings.”  
  
Scorpius blinked. “He’s been suspended in time. I’ve heard the theory but I didn’t actually think it possible--”  
  
“What?” Harry turned to face him. “Explain.”  
  
“Melchius’ theory on the fluidity of time states that--”  
  
Harry waved a hand. “In English.”  
  
“We was supposed to save the Headmaster.” They all turned to look at Bippy, who was staring up at Snape. “Mistress said so.”  
  
“Mistress?” Draco frowned. “ _Astoria_  told you to do this?”  
  
Bippy shook his head. “No. Mistress  _Narcissa_. She told Bippy and all the elves that we was to watch the Headmaster for her. Because he saved you, Master Draco, we was to save him, no matter what. So we stole his body when no wizards were looking and we brought him here. But he is sick, as is his friend, and we cannot safely wake him, so we did to him like we do to food, we preserve him. Them.”  
  
Harry blinked. “For all these years you’ve had them suspended in time?”  
  
Bippy nodded. “But it gets harder, spells grow weaker. He dies!”  
  
Scorpius pursed his lips. “We need to get him out of stasis. But I don’t see how we can move him and he’ll need a Healer immediately--”  
  
Al cleared his throat. “I can stabilise him.”  
  
“You don’t know what’s been done to him--” Harry began.  
  
“Of course I do! He’s a famous case. We discussed what could have been done at the scene of his death in that advanced course I took at Hogwarts. Remember, Dad?”  
  
Harry did. He’d been pleased that at least the upper year Hogwarts students would have some rudimentary medical training in the event that something tragic happened in front of them, as it had in front of him. “That’s different--”  
  
“No, it’s not.” Harry recognised the look on Al’s face. At moments like that he looked exactly like his mother. “And I even did an extra twelve feet of parchment on it. I got an O on that and extra points.”  
  
“All right,” Harry conceded. “But what about the other person?”  
  
Al shrugged. “I’ll figure it out. I bet he wasn’t bitten by a ruddy giant snake, though.”  
  
Harry sighed. “We still don’t know how to get him...them out of stasis.”  
  
“I think I know how.” They all turned to stare at Scorpius, who had his wand out and was making sweeping gestures with it. Tendrils of power came off Snape’s body, hitting the wand. “If we postulate that reversing the polarity of the neutron flow will--”  
  
Harry held up a hand. “I won’t understand and I’ll probably never understand. Just swear to me that if anything goes wrong you can stop it.”  
  
Scorpius exhaled. “I can try.”  
  
Harry nodded. Accustomed to making split-second decisions in the field, his instincts told him that Scorpius could be relied upon, and that Snape was in too a dangerous state to leave until he could get more Aurors in. “All right. Do it.”  
  
Al turned to Bippy. “Get my medical kit. It’s in Scorpius’ rooms.”  
  
Draco cleared his throat and Harry saw him and Scorpius exchange a long, speaking look. Finally, Draco sighed. “Your mother already knows?”  
  
Scorpius grinned. “Yes.”  
  
“Typical.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Damn Slytherins.” He squared his shoulders. “Right, what do you want me to do, Harry?”  
  
Harry smiled. “Hold on for the ride.”  


 

  
***

  
  
  
“I can’t believe you managed to solve the biggest mystery of the decade with the help of a couple of boys, a lawyer, and a house-elf.” Hermione shook her head.  
  
Harry grinned. “It wasn’t  _that_  dire. And you’re the one who told me that Scorpius Malfoy is bright.”  
  
“Well he is.” Hermione leaned forward as Snape, who was back on his feet, helped  _Remus Lupin_ , who had been the other figure caught in the time anomaly, to his feet. Beside them hovered Teddy. “It’s odd seeing them getting along so well.”  
  
Harry nodded. “I guess he was even better at hiding than we thought.”  
  
“As was Tonks.” It had all come out that Tonks and Remus had been in a sham marriage, all to prevent Voldemort from suspecting them, and in order to act as a surrogate and provide a son for them. Teddy was actually Remus and Severus’ child, although somehow he’d picked up Tonks’ Metamorphmagus genes as well.  
  
“Teddy looks happy,” said Harry.   Hermione smiled. “As well he should. It’s not every day that your parents come back from the dead.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Right, well I’m off. I’ve a lunch date.”  
  
“With Malfoy?”  
  
Harry shook his head. He’d known she’d be insufferable about it. “Oh, did I tell you? I offered Scorpius Malfoy a job.”  
  
“What?” Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “And his response?”  
  
“He accepted.”  
  
She sputtered. “But you  _knew_  we were interested--”  
  
Harry grinned. “I offered him a job with the Unspeakables.”  
  
“Harry Potter, you are not authorised to--”  
  
“Okay, then we’ll take him.”  
  
She huffed. “Oh no you don’t.” Reluctantly, she smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
Harry laughed, starting for the door. “You won’t thank me when you find out the salary I told him he’d be getting!”  
  
Chuckling as her curses faded behind him, he approached Draco’s door. The door opened under his hand as he touched it, and he was dragged inside before being slammed up against it. He smiled against the mouth that was pressed against his own. “Is the case finally closed?” Draco murmured.  
  
“Yes.” Harry’s arms closed around him. “Now we have time to talk about things.”  
  
“Fuck talking,” growled Draco, pulling him onto the floor. “We’ve other things to do.”  
  
“Brilliant.” Harry laughed breathily as his clothes disappeared and Draco’s body slid against his own. “Must be my lucky day.”  


  
***

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/) (or comment below or in both places!)

 


End file.
